This clinical trial will compare three lots of acellular pertussis vaccine with each other. In addition, a fourth arm of the trial will utilize the current whole cell vaccine. All four arms of the trial will utilize the current whole cell vaccine. All four arms of the trial will utilize a pertussis vaccine combined with diphtheria and tetanus. The contractor will recruit approximately 1000 subjects who will be randomly assigned to one of the four arms of the trial. Immunizations will be administered at two, four and six months. Reactions will be monitored by follow-up phone calls made at 24, 72, and 168 hours after each immunization. The data will be analyzed in conjunction with the other collaborators to determine the safety.